Drabble like a Tribble prompts
by BBC Addict
Summary: Drabbles. I will update periodically with new prompts, though they won't always be in a new chapter. Check back often if you want to keep up. Feel free to suggest prompts/ideas by way of reviews or private message. I'd love to hear from you!
1. Drabble like a Tribble prompts

The following prompts are from the "Live Long and Prosper: The Star Trek Challenge" forum, Drabble like a Tribble, by IronSpockMaster

**Yellow**

Ensign Willis struggled to open his eyes. His head was throbbing and he felt as if he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. As his eyes flickered open, his vision was overwhelmed by golden yellow light and his ears were filled with gibberish. Eventually, the light began resolving itself into distinct images: the planet's sun streaming down, the captain's sandy brown hair, his gold uniform shirt. The gibberish resolved itself into voices.

"He's not dead, Jim."

"Yet, Bones, not dead yet. We've only been on this planet for a few minutes."

Willis slowly stood, dusting off his red security shirt. (100)

* * *

**Love**

Uhura strolled down to engineering. She remembered how once she used to walk quickly everywhere, anxious to make a good impression on the captain and the first officer. As she aged, however, her attention had shifted from the Vulcan to an endearing Scotsman.

"We had a date, Mister," she said, walking up to Scotty and playfully poking him in the chest.

"Ach, it went clear out o' me head, what with all this mess to clear up before we ship out again."

"I wouldn't want to come between you and your true love," she said, winking. "We can reschedule." (99)

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.**

"Yeoman, you're hovering again," the captain said, mildly annoyed.

"Yes, sir," she replied, taking a few steps back.

"What's the matter, Jim, can't concentrate?"

Kirk glared in Bones' direction.

Bones chuckled. James Kirk had quite a reputation where women were concerned, and the young yeoman was quite attractive and very obliging.

"She's so…vulnerable. It makes me nervous."

"You do tend to be…overprotective sometimes. Maybe that's part of why it didn't work between you and Car-"

"Doctor," Kirk said warningly.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I couldn't help it. I'll just get back to Sickbay." He quickly left the bridge. (98)

* * *

**Lost**

"I believe we are lost," the first officer stated calmly.

"How can we be lost? I thought those keen Vulcan senses of yours would prevent such a thing from happening. Or that logic would dictate that you left a path for us to follow back," retorted the doctor.

"The tricorder indicates that we have not changed position. Yet, this is clearly not the same place we were a few moments ago. A trail would therefore be useless."

"Do you mean to tell me that we haven't moved but the planet has?"

"Indeed."

"That is most illogical, Spock."

"I agree." (99)

* * *

**The early bird catches the worm.**

Lieutenant Uhura walked purposefully to the crew dining hall. She stopped just outside the doors, adjusting her uniform and hair. Satisfied, she stepped through the doors as they hissed open.

She quickly scanned the room and located her target. Commander Spock was sitting at a small table. She approached and asked, "May I join you for some early morning hydration?"

"You may, Lieutenant."

As she sipped her coffee, she watched the doors until Nurse Chapel walked in. She saw them and looked crestfallen. Uhura smiled to herself. 'The early bird gets the worm, honey.' (95)

* * *

**Don't touch that!**

Spock didn't usually hate diplomatic missions. This one, however, was different. For some inexplicable reason, Spock had been assigned to watch the Ambassador's five year old. The child seemed to leave a trail of destruction behind him. Spock was nearly out of ideas to keep the boy amused. After a particularly unpleasant and undignified experience of playing 'horsey', Spock had had enough. "Stand here," he instructed sternly. The child, surprisingly, obeyed. "I'm going to demonstrate an ancient Vulcan defense maneuver, and then I believe we'll be paying a visit to Dr. McCoy in Sickbay." (94)

* * *

**Small island**

Pavel Chekov sat moping as the boat drifted aimlessly in the middle of the large lake. The strong breeze was making choppy waves, causing the small craft to rock. Fighting a feeling of queasiness, Pavel said, "Hikaru, this is all your fault."

"You were the one who lost both the oars," Sulu retorted.

Scanning the horizon, Chekov cried, "Look, Sulu, an island!"

"How are we supposed to get there without any oars?"

Chekov knelt on the bottom of the boat and began paddling with an arm. This was definitely the last shore leave he'd let Sulu plan. (97)

* * *

**Beauty**

"Isn't she a beauty, Spock?"

"I must confess, Captain, I do not find this decorative item aesthetically pleasing."

"Spock, that's the very first fish I ever caught."

"Indeed. You have preserved it in this fashion to commemorate that achievement?"

"Yes. I don't keep it around for looks, I keep it because I like to remember how that first catch felt, how excited my father was. It's an emotional thing."

"I see."

"Don't you have any childhood mementos?"

"There are few moments from my childhood that I would wish to relive."

_Of course_, Kirk thought, _how insensitive of me_. (98)

* * *

**Out of control**

As Jim walked through the crew quarters, his ear was caught by a voice cursing someone's stupidity. Jim buzzed the door and entered before he was formally invited inside. He stopped dead in his tracks. His chief engineer was drowning in PADDs, old-style technical manuals, and bottles of scotch. The library computer was flashing images of engine designs from the past as well as future concepts. Scotty himself was sprawled on the floor with a glass in one hand and a data tape in the other. Jim looked down at his chief engineer. "This is out of control, Scotty." (100)

* * *

**Upside down**

Spock returned to find his quarters in a shambles. It was only to be expected after an encounter with the Klingons, but righting it would be an extra task on his already lengthy list of responsibilities. Stopping only to change into a fresh uniform, he was almost out the door when he noticed something was missing from his shelf. Quickly scanning the surrounding area, he found the missing object upside down on the floor 1.27 meters away. He retrieved it and carefully replaced it. As he exited the room, his mother's smiling face bade him farewell. (96)

* * *

**I'm lonely**

Kevin Riley sat staring dejectedly at the large computer bank in the auxiliary control room. He was a social creature and these solo monitoring shifts were torture. Before long, the silence was pressing in on him, stalking him, like a predator. He began singing softly.

"Are you serenading the ship's computer?" Lt. Uhura's voice floated through the comm system.

"I sing when I'm lonely," Riley replied.

"I do, too," she whispered, "but don't tell anyone. Do you know this one?" She sang a few notes.

"As any good Irishman would!" he exclaimed. Their voices joined, completely dispelling the silence. (99)


	2. A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

Found the following prompts from KCS, A Threefold Cord, here on FF.

**Harmony**

"Spock, Bones, what the devil's the matter with you two?"

"Explain."

"Bones hasn't made one cutting remark about your ears or green blood and you haven't mentioned anything about emotional or illogical humans. It's making me nervous."

"I thought you'd appreciate us working in harmony for once, Jim."

"Bones, this isn't harmony. This is the twilight zone."

"I am not familiar with that expression."

"Finally, something that that machine in your head doesn't recognize."

"Don't worry, Spock, you've just broken out of it." Kirk heaved a sigh of relief. It was good to have them back to normal. (98)

* * *

**Manners**

Uhura and Janice sat eating their respective lunches. Absorbed in conversation, they didn't notice a large, piratey looking man enter the room and approach them.

"And what might two such lovely specimens of womanhood like yourselves be discussing so intently?" he boomed in a ridiculous accent.

Janice stared at the man in surprise while Uhura stood, preparing to give the man a piece of her mind. She was prevented by the appearance of Mr. Spock. "Lieutenant, I'll handle this. Mr. Mudd, mind your manners. Now, you may either return to your quarters or allow me to escort you to the brig." (101)

* * *

**Sync**

"Pavel, how many times have you assured me that the waltz was invented in Russia?" Janice took a deep breath before joining Chekov for yet another attempt.

"The valtz is Russian, it's the music that is the problem. This is not a Russian song," Chekov said in an attempt to defend himself as he once again fell out of sync with the music.

"I give up. Uhura, you try." Janice threw herself into a chair, preparing to enjoy the spectacle.

"Alright, Pavel," Uhura said as he took her hand and grasped her waist, "one, two, three, one, two, three." (99)

* * *

**Focus**

Sulu narrowed his eyes in concentration as his blade deftly flitted through the air, landing a hit.

Kirk threw his foil to the ground. "How do you do it, Sulu? You've beaten me three times now."

"Practice, Captain. There are only two things I've ever loved in my life, sword fighting and flying. I worked incredibly hard at each and now, not to brag, I'm one of the best helmsmen in Starfleet, and I haven't been beaten in a duel yet."

Kirk chuckled for a moment before red alert sounded. After a quick communication with the bridge, Kirk sprinted away, his attention focused on the crisis at hand. (108)

* * *

**Leap**

Security officers Weber and James warily tiptoed across the meadow while the rest of the landing party watched. It looked safe, which is what had the two men worried. Security was the most dangerous assignment in Starfleet, especially when on away missions with, say, the captain and the first officer.

Suddenly, Weber felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down, he saw a tentacle. He let out a sharp cry. James jumped in surprise. He steadied himself and carefully aimed his phaser. Once Weber was free, the two simultaneously turned back, leaping like gazelles in an attempt to avoid another incident. (101)

* * *

**Park**

Dr. McCoy wiped the sweat from his brow and then turned his attention back to the patient before him. He didn't know what species the male was, only that he was injured and needed help.

"Will your treatment be successful, Doctor?" Spock inquired.

"Dammit, Spock, I don't know. This isn't a walk in the park," Bones exploded. "I'm only a doctor, I'm not God." He took a deep breath. "That's all I can do here. We should get him to Sickbay."

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement and pulled out his communicator. "Spock to _Enterprise_, three to beam up." (99)

* * *

**Ride**

"I wanna ride on the ship!" a little girl screamed.

"No. The doctors have already explained that the ship is only for emergencies. It's not a toy," Miri repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You never let us do anything fun," another child wailed.

"Miri's right," Jahn said firmly. "Now go and find somewhere else to play."

Miri looked her thanks at Jahn and sat down heavily. The onlies still had some difficulty listening to the new grups, so she and Jahn were often left to play parents. At times like this, Miri sorely missed Jim Kirk. (99)

* * *

**Cotton**

Spock let out an uncharacteristic sneeze. He did not recall ever sneezing before. Something in this environment obviously had a strong effect on him.

McCoy had also been startled. He'd never heard a Vulcan sneeze. He whipped out a tricorder and analyzed the readings.

Kirk looked anxiously at his CMO. "Well, Bones? What's the verdict?"

"There's some type of fragrance in here." McCoy was interrupted by several more sneezes from Spock. "Judging by Spock's reaction, I'd say he was allergic to it. You'd better return to the ship, Spock."

"Gladly," Spock said.

"What fragrance is it?" Jim asked.

"Fresh cotton." (100)

* * *

**Candy**

"Will you be able to handle this assignment, Lieutenant Forrest?" Spock inquired.

"It'll be like taking candy from a baby, sir," Forrest said with a smile.

Spock returned to the bridge, taking up a position just behind the captain's chair.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked in a friendly tone, judging by Spock's facial expression that he was puzzled.

"What does confiscating confectionery from an infant have to do with completing a task?"

Jim chuckled. "It's just an idiom. It means the task at hand should be accomplished with ease."

"A simple yes would have sufficed." (100)

* * *

**Frosting**

Amanda heaved a sigh. She was alone and a little depressed. It was her first wedding anniversary and there was no one to celebrate with. Vulcans did not attach special significance to anniversaries. Despite that attitude, she had procured a gift for Sarek and was anxiously awaiting his return.

Soon enough, she heard footsteps approaching. Sarek entered their chamber, carrying a box. He carefully set it upon the table. Amanda eyed him questioningly. "Open it, my wife," he said.

She slowly removed the lid. Inside was a beautiful cake. Sarek explained, "I found it is a human custom to celebrate marriage with such an item. We did not have one at our wedding. I wished to 'make up for it.'"

Amanda smiled at him. She lifted the cake out of the box, admiring the intricate decorations. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she swiped a finger across the top, collecting a fair amount of frosting. She put her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. She set the cake back down. "You have to try this, Sarek," she said, offering him a fingerful of frosting.

He drew back ever so slightly, disturbed at the notion of consuming food that had been in contact with _anyone's_ fingers.

"Well," she said, "my fingers aren't the only place you can lick frosting from."

Sarek's eyebrows raised a considerable degree, even as he drew closer to his wife.


	3. Double Drabble

**A/N: Found the following prompts from KCS, A Threefold Cord, here on FF. This is a continuation of this batch of prompts. I decided to make it a new chapter to keep the length of each chapter a bit more consistent.**

* * *

**Hair**

Janice returned to her quarters after yet another long day. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was not a pretty sight. Between the running back and forth and the malfunctioning environmental controls, her intricate hairstyle had come partially undone. She pulled it down in frustration. She had a date in a few minutes and didn't have time to redo it. She quickly changed and tossed her hair up in a clip. She was just finishing as her door buzzed. It was Sulu, ready to take her to the movie. "Janice," he said, "you look very nice tonight."

* * *

**Hold**

"Thank you for calling our automated planetary travel line. Your arrival is important to us. Please hold until a representative is available to discuss your transport arrangements." 27

Captain Christopher Pike was not accustomed to waiting. He fidgeted in his chair. After five minutes, he stood and began pacing the bridge. "Number One," he snapped. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of this. What can we do about it?"

"According to Mr. Spock's sensor readings, there is an unshielded area here. We might be able to bypass the automated program and beam down."

"Assemble the landing party."

* * *

**Picture**

Jim closed the video link. He wordlessly turned the bridge over to Spock and headed for his cabin. Spock waited an appropriate amount of time. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn," he said, taking off for Sickbay.

"Dr. McCoy, I believe your presence and a supply of alcohol will be required in the captain's cabin."

"What happened, Spock?"

"Do you know what day it is, Doctor?"

"Of course I do." He paused, realization dawning. "Oh." He grabbed a bottle of green liquid and followed Spock to Jim's cabin. They found him already partway through a large glass of whiskey, starting a picture of a blonde woman and a young curly-haired child.

* * *

**Movie**

"It is absolutely true, ensign," Chekov said seriously, "talking films were first made in Russia."

The ensign rolled her eyes. "Pavel, you're either a compulsive liar or delusional." She chuckled. "Either way, you're still the best date I've ever had. That's a very sad testament to my taste in men." She leaned in toward him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I think you have wery good taste," Chekov replied. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. "Have you ever heard of the Russian kiss?" She shook her head. "Allow me to demonstrate."

* * *

**Paradise**

"This must be a Vulcan's idea of paradise," Dr. McCoy remarked, observing banks of computers monitored by androids.

"On the contrary, Doctor, the Vulcan concept of paradise is Sha Ka Ree. It is remarkably similar to the human idea of Eden-harmony between man, animal, and earth."

"No computers? I don't buy it," McCoy stubbornly maintained.

"Computers have little to do with Vulcan culture, Doctor. Why would they have special significance in Sha Ka Ree?"

"I just thought since you aspire to be as machine-like as possible-"

"Being guided by logic does not make one a machine."

* * *

**Garden**

_It's not that I don't like it here, Sarek. Vulcan has its beauty. I just miss green…trees, shrubs, flowers, grass._ Sarek replayed Amanda's words in his mind. There was little he could do-Vulcan was a desert planet. However, he was not content to do nothing. He wanted Amanda to be happy here. He would find a way.

Sarek had kept Amanda away for days. Finally one evening, he led her out to the Vulcan equivalent of a back garden. Amanda gasped in surprise-Sarek had turned the entire garden into a greenhouse.

Amanda didn't speak, she simply stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

* * *

**Feather**

Jim was conducting a long overdue 'spring cleaning'. He wasn't really sentimental, but he had collected a lot of junk throughout his travels. He reached into his closet and pulled down a box. He opened it and dumped the contents onto his bed. There were assorted electronics, papers, a few candies, a pair of woven headbands, and a feather.

He carefully picked up one of the headbands and ran his fingers over it. He closed his eyes as he remembered. _I am Kirok! … Miramanee! … Laughter. … I bear your child. … She stood by him as the mob threw stones._

A tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

**Cloud**

Jim and his brother Sam lay on the soft grass gazing up at the clouds. They took turns pointing out shapes.

"That one looks like a starship!" Jim exclaimed. He sat up and crossed his arms. "I'm going to be a starship captain someday."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. He rolled over to face his brother. "They'd be crazy to let you command a starship."

"I will, too, and I'll be the best captain ever." He closed his eyes and imagined it-Captain James Tiberius Kirk. He just knew that everyone would know who he was.

* * *

**Dust**

Seventeen year old James Kirk stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his brand new uniform one more time. He was about to leave for Starfleet Academy.

Jim moved to say his goodbyes. Sam shook his hand, looking at him with a new respect and the same old mischief. His father clasped his hand and clapped his shoulder. His mother gave him a tight hug, then stood back as she brushed away imaginary flecks of dust and smoothed out the wrinkles she'd made.

Jim walked out the door, ready to meet his future.

* * *

**Wedding**

Christine held her breath for a moment as the doors opened before her and the music swelled. She gazed down the aisle through her filmy white veil. Her groom stood at the altar, his black hair shining and an unprecedented smile upon his face. 44

"Do you Spock take Christine to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do," the Vulcan replied tenderly, clasping Christine's hand. "Do you Christine take Spock to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do," she said rapturously. Spock leaned down, lifted her veil, and kissed her.

She woke with a start. She was late for duty.

* * *

**I gotcha with that last one, didn't I?**


	4. Drabbling On

**Band**

Kirk, Spock, and Bones stood on the transporter pad, all ready for some well-deserved shore leave. They'd just saved the Yulners from annihilating the Bryn on the planet Mais.

Scotty beamed the trio down to the mountains of Raxa. Somehow, shore leave with Jim always turned into a camping trip. Bones hated it-there was always some unknown danger lurking around the corner and Jim insisted on taking stupid chances. Spock claimed he only went because the captain requested his presence, but everyone know the three were an inseparable band of brothers and would rather argue with each other than get along with anyone else.

**A/N: Do you see what I did there? If you do, you get an imaginary gold star.**

* * *

**Play**

"Alright, alright, Mr. Spock, you can go play," Kirk said, slightly exasperated. Spock had been ceaselessly enumerating why the sensor readings of the planet below warranted first-hand observation.

"Play, captain?"

"Yes, Spock, play. Take your toys and go play."

"I do not understand what frivolous recreation has to do with the situation, captain. I am requesting permission to investigate the unusual phenomena on the planet's surface."

"I know, Spock. I was being facetious. Take your science team and two security officers down. I want hourly check-ins."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Have fun."

* * *

**Time**

A man obviously in a hurry rushed up to Spock. "Excuse me, do you have the time?"

"Do I have the time for what?" Spock asked the stranger.

"I was just asking what time it is. Forget it." The man walked away.

Spock turned to Jim, the question on his lips.

"It's just a phrase, Spock. It originated in a time period when people wore portable time-keeping devices called watches on their wrists."

"The phrase is illogical."

"I know, Spock. Try not to let it bother you. We're likely to encounter more illogical phrases before this mission is over."

* * *

**Spent**

"Touché!" Sulu exclaimed as his foil found its mark. "Ready to go again?"

"I surrender!" Chekov cried as he sank to the ground, spent.

"Pavel, that was only one round."

"I am only good at the physical activities that were invented in Russia."

"Alright, you choose the next sport," Sulu said.

"I choose…drinking!" he cried.

"That's a not a sport."

"Clearly, you have never been to my country. Are you going to face me or not?"

"You're on."

An hour later, Sulu was sprawled across a table in the rec room while Chekov giggled uncontrollably in victory.

* * *

**Worship**

_"Look, your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: me."_

"That is a most illogical attitude. It only serves to cause difficulties."

"Spock," Jim whispered, "it's just a movie. We don't watch it for the logic of it, we watch it because it's fun."

"I fail to see how watching primitive portrayals of space travel is 'fun.'"

"Spock, just be quiet, sit back, and enjoy the story. Don't worry about how illogical it is or how silly the special effects might look."

Spock raised an eyebrow in disdain, but turned back to the view screen and remained silent for the rest of the film.

* * *

**Life**

"For the life of me, I don't know what gets into the two of you," McCoy scolded. "Getting lost is bad enough, but when you turn up from shore leave needing serious medical attention, I have a problem. The_ Enterprise_ needs its officers fit for duty. Shore leave is supposed to help you relax, not send you back needing rehab!"

"Easy, Bones, I'm sure my senior navigator and helmsman have learned their lesson. They should be back on duty in a day or two. I think we can deal with their absence for that long."

Dr. McCoy treated their injuries, mumbling all the while.

* * *

**Pray**

"You'd better pray Mr. Spock doesn't find you in here using those instruments to play air band," Janice said in warning.

"Relax, Janice, Mr. Spock never comes in here. We're in no danger of detection," Lieutenant Riley assured her.

"Now, either join in the fun or go back to your quarters like a good little girl," Sulu said.

Janice frowned. She knew they were probably right about not getting caught. Mr. Spock was off-duty and he usually spent his time playing chess with the captain or in his own quarters doing Vulcan things. She wiped the worried look off her face and joined the party.

* * *

**Knees**

Chekov sat in sickbay, grimacing as Nurse Chapel removed tiny pebbles from the scrapes in his knees. He hissed as she applied disinfectant. Then she gave him a hypo for the pain and bandaged his knees.

"That should be the worst of it. Even with all the technology in the world, there's still no good way to remove debris from a wound. Whatever were you doing?"

"Sulu talked me into playing volleyball. He didn't mention we wouldn't be playing on a beach."

Christine smiled. "The scrapes you two get into is amazing."

Chekov groaned.

* * *

**Zombie**

Jim Kirk stumbled onto the bridge. He reached his chair with great difficulty and collapsed onto it. His eyes closed and his head lolled to the side.

Janice crept up behind him. She held a cup of steaming liquid. She gently touched the captain's hand. He jerked upright. "Yeoman," he said, gruffly, rubbing his bleary eyes.

She smiled. "Here's your coffee, sir. We don't want any zombies on the bridge."

* * *

**Skeleton**

_"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one."_

"Is my presence required, Captain?" Spock inquired in a whisper laced with what would be irritation in a non-Vulcan.

"What's the matter, Spock, you don't enjoy cursed pirate skeletons?"

"I find the situation unlikely to occur and therefore watching stories about it is merely a waste of time."

"Very well, Spock. You may relieve Hobbes on the bridge and send him down here."

"Thank you, Captain." Spock left the room, taking a last glance back. The human obsession with the supernatural was most illogical.

* * *

**Closet**

"Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Spock asked.

Uhura nodded. "Girls just get a little excited when you put them in a room together," she explained.

"Very well." Spock inclined his head in farewell.

Uhura stepped back into her room. "Alright, you can come out now."

Riley, Kyle, and Leslie crept out of the closet.

"Now, boys, you know what the terms of our 'agreement' were," Uhura said.

They nodded and a little reluctantly pulled off their shirts. They'd lost the bet and had to do chores for the ladies, who insisted they do so shirtless.


	5. The Ongoing Drabbles

**Space**

_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship_ Enterprise. … _to boldly go where no man has gone before._

Kirk nearly choked at the opening lines of the documentary. Perhaps he'd become a bit jaded after five years as captain of the _Enterprise_, but this seemed almost like a Starfleet propaganda film.

He was no longer the young, optimistic captain he'd been at the beginning of his five year mission. It had changed him. True, this was the only life for him, but it shouldn't be portrayed as a series of larks. It was dangerous. It was heartbreaking.

* * *

**Coat**

Jim stared at himself and his fellow officers in the mirror. They had been give the dubious honor of modeling options for new Starfleet uniforms. Currently, they were sporting a type of jumpsuit with angular shoulders and color blocking. They were very tight and uncomfortable.

He did like one design out of the bunch. It consisted of a red jacket with insignia for rank and department. He'd always fancied being a Redcoat. He'd prefer the uniform for dress only. Nothing so far had come close to the comfort and ease of the basic tunic and pants.

**(A/N: I just realized that though I was imagining the TNG outfits, the description could also apply to the horrendous outfits of ST: TMP.)**

* * *

**Hang**

"Do you want to play hangman?"

"That does not sound like a pleasant pastime, Ensign."

"It's a word game, Commander. It's not like there's anything else to do."

"We could attempt to find a means of escape."

"I'm sure you have already considered and dismissed all the logical options. Please play with me."

"Very well. What are the parameters?"

A few hours later, the_ Enterprise_ rescue party barged into the room, only to find Commander Spock and Ensign Lewis engrossed.

Later, McCoy questioned Spock about the game.

"It is an exercise of logic, Doctor," Spock replied.

* * *

**Tang**

Spock reluctantly tasted the Kirian dish placed before him. The Kirian chefs wanted to ensure each species about to arrive would enjoy the food prepared and were therefore using the Enterprise crew as tasters.

Spock touched the spoon to his lips. The reaction was immediate and messy. Everyone in the room turned to stare. Spock had never spit something out before.

"I do not believe this will go over well," Spock said, trying to restore his composure. He reached for a nearby glass of water and gulped it down in attempt to remove the unpleasant tang left in his mouth.

* * *

**Sour**

"Who designed your ship, an ape?" the Tellarite said loudly.

"There were many people involved," Riley said.

"A team of apes, then." He strode through Engineering, making a number of disparaging remarks.

Riley struggled to hold his temper in check. It wouldn't do to cause a scene on a diplomatic mission. He wound up humming to himself as a distraction.

"What is that noise?" the Tellarite demanded.

"That wasn't noise, that was music," Riley replied sourly.

"That was worse than Klingon opera!"

"The only thing worse than Klingon opera Tellarite speech!"

The Tellarite roared with laughter. "Good man!"

* * *

**Grapes**

Spock entered the dining area. He was greeted by a plate of nutrition cubes flying past his nose. Before he could take another step inside, a glob of mashed potatoes whizzed by in the opposite direction. Next, something resembling old Earth Jell-o exploded on the wall behind him. A bowl of ice cream collided with a chair, sending droplets round about. Most unexpectedly, a bunch of grapes was hurled across his path.

"Who threw these?' his voice rang out. No one admitted to it. "In future, I would not recommend grapes as projectiles. They simply do not splatter well."

* * *

**Rescue**

Lieutenants Sulu, Riley, and Kyle and Ensign Chekov were sitting glumly on a fallen tree. They had separated from the rest of the shore leave party and wandered into the forest. Despite each man assuring the others of his superior sense of direction, they'd gotten lost. Now they each stubbornly refused to call for directions. They had been sitting for quite a while and the sun was creeping ever closer to the horizon. Suddenly, a communicator chirped. "You boys are about to miss check-in," a voice warned. None of them replied. "You're lost, aren't you? Don't worry, Uhura to the rescue."

* * *

**Knight**

The security team were frozen in surprise. Meeting aliens was ordinary; meeting a knight, complete with shining armor, was extraordinary. It was especially surprising given that there wasn't a castle in sight. They watched as the knight rode off into the sunset.

Ensign Melanie Mayweather was the first to speak. "The one time I actually meet a knight in shining armor and I'm working." She shook her head.

Lieutenant Johnson chuckled. Ensign Mayweather didn't need a knight to come to her rescue. One of the few female security personnel, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

* * *

**Pawn**

"Pawn to King's two." Christine made a face. She really didn't understand tri-level chess. She was only playing because she knew Spock enjoyed it and she hoped one day to get him to play a game with her. First, however, she'd have to finish one.

"Bishop to Queen's three. Checkmate." Lieutenant Leslie smiled. "I win again."

Christine sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand this game. How about we play checkers?"

"Alright. I doubt Mr. Spock has played that-maybe you could teach him."

Christine threw a pawn at his shoulder.

* * *

**Consolation**

"_Consolation_? That's a terrible name for a ship," Chekov remarked.

"It's a medical transport," Riley replied. "It's a good name for a ship that does nothing but transport medical supplies across the galaxy."

"I wonder if its captain likes it. 'Hello, I'm the captain of the_ Consolation_.' It just doesn't have the same ring as captain of the _Enterprise._"

"I'm sure _she_ likes it just fine, considering she's a doctor first and a captain second."

"Oh," Chekov replied.

"We really need to work on your diplomacy skills," Riley said with a shake of his head.

* * *

**Prize**

"Why don't the Vulcans ever compete in the Federation Olympics?"

"I believe you know the answer, Doctor. It is illogical to expend energy without a need. Competing with other species only to attain a prize is hardly a necessity."

"I suppose you think the whole thing should be done away with."

"On the contrary, many enjoy such competitions. It may not be logical, but it is established. Vulcans are satisfied with merely refusing to participate. They do not force others to do likewise."

"I think you're just afraid of the Vicosians."

"Vulcans are physically superior to Vicosians."

"Yeah, sure."


	6. The Alphabet Drabbles-A

**It's been quite awhile since I've drabbled. I have completed several other big projects in the meantime; I hope you've checked them out and reviewed...hint, hint. Anyway, I could use a less absorbing form of writing for the time being so I'll be posting alphabet drabbles as I complete them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abiding**

"Have I ever told you, Spock, that I have a deep and abiding dislike for hobgoblins interfering in my medical practice?" Dr. McCoy snapped.

"I was merely pointing out it would be beneficial to move the Captain to more suitable facilities," Spock replied.

"You think I don't know that, man?" McCoy spluttered. "But moving him would reopen those wounds and that would kill him."

"I see no need to raise your voice, Doctor."

"You wouldn't, since you've got ice water instead of blood in those veins. Staying here is the better option, but it's still not good and I'm a little concerned about that fact!"

Spock regarded him gravely for a moment. "As am I."


	7. The Alphabet Drabbles-B

**Bacteria**

"Do you know how unsanitary that is, Lieutenant?" Janice asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust as her companion picked up a candy off the floor and popped it into his mouth.

"Not much different than swapping spit when you kiss," the young man replied.

Janice turned slightly green. "I could have done without that comparison."

"Come on, Janice, bacteria is your friend," Kevin piped in an exaggerated Irish accent. "You can't live with it and you can't live without it."

An impatient voice sounded across the intercom. "Yeoman Rand, I'm waiting for those reports." Janice scurried to the turbo lift.


	8. The Alphabet Drabbles-C

**Calamine lotion**

Doctor McCoy cast a quick glance at the rash covering Spock's hand. "Come on, Spock, show me the rest of it."

Compressing his lips into a hard line, Spock pulled off his tunic and then his undershirt. The rash was an angry green and covered half of Spock's chest.

Dr. McCoy handed Spock a tube and instructed him to spread the contents over the affected areas. He turned to a computer screen but was immediately distracted by an uncharacteristic hiss from Spock, whose face was contorted in pain. "What is this, Doctor?"

"Calamine lotion." Seeing Spock's reaction, McCoy grabbed a hypo. "You would have to be allergic, wouldn't you? Settle in, it'll take awhile to find an alternative."


	9. The Alphabet Drabbles-D

**Desk**

Montgomery Scott believed in three things: a bottle of Scotch, a good set of engines, and pretty girls. With a career in Starfleet, he had his fill of engines; he didn't think about girls so much since he'd met a certain lieutenant; but Scotch was a different story…Dr. McCoy was always good for a glass of something, but rarely was it good old-fashioned Scotch. Scotty was desperate, however, so he headed down to Sickbay. He didn't have to say anything. McCoy opened a cupboard, pulled down a fancy pitcher and two glasses, and motioned Scotty to his desk.

**A/N: I have to confess, two major parts of this drabble were stolen from my Scotty/Uhura WIP; they just didn't seem to fit there so I stole them and made them work with 'desk.'**


	10. The Alphabet Drabbles-E

**Earn**

"Wecome back, Mr. Bailey," Captain Kirk said.

"It's good to be back, sir," Lt. Dave Bailey replied.

Jim smiled as the lieutenant settled himself in the navigator's seat. Bailey had earned a pretty good reputation for his diplomatic skills after the time he'd spent with Balok.

After surrendering his position with Balok to a new officer, Bailey had been assigned to Starfleet command as a negotiator and translator for a time. However, he'd gotten a little bored staying in one place. Once Jim Kirk had heard Bailey was looking to get back out there, he immediately requested he be reassigned to the _Enterprise_.

* * *

**A/N: Bailey returns! I had him become a Starfleet translator because, according to Memory Alpha, he was initially intended to be communications officer, but then Nichelle Nichols as Uhura replaced him. He's just a man of many talents.**


	11. The Alphabet Drabbles-F

**Face-lift**

Amanda sat disconsolately at her vanity, pulling at the skin around her eyes and mouth and neck. She sighed.

"What troubles you, my wife?"

"I need a face-lift." Amanda didn't even need to see Sarek-she knew his brow was raised in question. "It's cosmetic surgery, Sarek. You still look like you did twenty years ago, while I, on the other hand, just look old."

"Age brings wisdom and respect."

"I'd rather people think I look attractive than wise."

"You always appear aesthetically pleasing to me, my wife," Sarek said, extending his two fingers in a caress.


	12. The Alphabet Drabbles-G

**Gaggle**

"Spock! Any comments on the Nadabu treaty?"

"Captain Kirk! Did you meet any nice girls on the planet?"

"Doctor! Tell us about how you single-handedly saved the premier's life!"

"Mr. Scott! Is it true that the Banti have developed hyperwarp technology?"

Spock, Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty determinedly ignored the gaggle of reporters congregated outside Starfleet Headquarters. Once they'd reached the safety of the lobby, Kirk exhaled loudly. "Give me a fleet of Klingon battle cruisers any day."

Spock tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at his captain.

"Klingons are more honorable than reporters. They won't stab you in the back."


	13. The Alphabet Drabbles-H

**Habit**

Ensign George Reed set his bags down on the bed in his quarters. He straightened his brand new red tunic and, as he'd been instructed, sat down at the computer terminal and opened the appropriate video file. A face appeared on the screen.

_I'm Lieutenant Commander Giotto, chief of security._

_There's a lot Starfleet doesn't tell you when you join security. This is the unofficial, off-the-record job summary._

_The first thing you should do is make sure your affairs are in order. Get into the habit of leaving farewell messages for your friends and family. Update them periodically._

_If you're unlucky enough to be summoned for a landing party, say your prayers. Accept that fact that you probably won't come back. Take a good look at the other members-if they're all science or command, you're definitely not coming back. If the only other redshirts are well-known officers or necessary to the mission, you're not coming back. If there are a few other security men, maybe one or two will make it back._

_I blame the high redshirt death percentage on Starfleet training, so I'm giving you some advice. Never lower your weapon. Never turn your back on a prisoner. Never investigate strange noises alone. Stun first, ask questions later. If you're guarding a door, face the door. Your life will depend on one or all of these statements._

_Break a leg._

Ensign Reed switched off the computer with a gulp. He forced himself to remember his illustrious ancestor, Malcolm Reed, and opened his eyes and squared his shoulders. He was not going be just another dead redshirt.

* * *

**A/N: Another Reed serves on the Enterprise! Hopefully the advice will pay off and he survives.**


	14. The Alphabet Drabbles-I

**Identifiable**

"Just how are they supposed to go undercover? Between Spock's height and elf ears, they're a rather identifiable little group," McCoy complained.

"Elf?" Spock inquired.

"The Losi have an extensive mythology including pixies and elves and you fit the description perfectly," McCoy retorted.

Spock refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing. "In point of fact, doctor, I will not be accompanying the landing party."

Kirk broke in. "Reed, Sulu, Barnes, and Rivers are going to explore the planet. They should blend in well enough."

McCoy snorted. "If you can get Reed to fake a decent accent."


	15. The Alphabet Drabbles-J

**Jabber**

Lt. Bailey was crouched behind a tree, studying the scene before him intently. He didn't like the looks of the terrain between his team and the target.

To his side, lieutenants Riley and Sulu were whispering. They never took anything very seriously.

"Kill the jabber!" Bailey hissed. "Do you want to give our positions away?"

They both grudgingly fell silent.

Bailey took a final glance around. It was now or never. "Come on," he commanded, adjusting the grip on his weapon. The three crept out from the forest cover. Moments later they were assailed by fire.

"Cease fire!" a voice called. The opposing commander came out from his hiding place as Bailey disgustedly wiped globs of paint from his face. "Looks like we win."


	16. The Alphabet Drabbles-K

**Kangaroo**

"Max! Stop jumping like a kangaroo!" Uhura said, frustrated.

Max ignored Uhura and continue jumping on the bed. Uhura decided it wasn't worth the fight. Sooner or later he'd fall and that'd be the end of bed-jumping.

"Watch me, Hoora, watch!" Max giggled. Uhura couldn't help but smile at the child's attempt at pronouncing her name. For all his difficulty, Max was pretty cute.

After he was done jumping, Max demanded a snack. Uhura had just turned her back when she heard a most unpleasant sound. Turning, she saw Max had vomited up the snack he'd gobbled down. What was that she'd thought about him being cute?


	17. The Alphabet Drabbles-L

**Labyrinth**

Christine was on her bed, clutching a pillow to her midsection with her knees drawn up to her chest. She felt lost in a labyrinth of emotions. She'd spent the past few months admiring Mr. Spock from afar, then the _Enterprise_ had been ordered to investigate the fate of Roger Korby-Christine's fiancé. They'd found Roger apparently alive and well, but the Roger they'd met was an android. The finality of his loss was finally settling in and she felt almost guilty for having feelings for anyone else. She closed her eyes and wished for a moment that she was an android, too.


	18. The Alphabet Drabbles-M

**Mutton-head **

"Of all the mutton-headed things to do," Dr. McCoy grumbled not quite under his breath. He wanted his patient to hear him.

"Bones, you've patched me up dozens of times from scrapes worse than this."

"Maybe so, but those were in the line of duty. This," he said, gesturing at Kirk's broken arm, "is from stupidity. Hold still," he commanded. He gave Kirk a hypo of pain reliever before setting his arm. "While we let the machine do its work, you wanna explain why you insist on life-threatening pastimes like rock climbing?"


	19. The Alphabet Drabbles-N

**Nuptials**

Yeoman Barrows was sifting through the equivalent of paperwork. She rather missed paper. Having everything handled electronically seemed more impersonal. One transfer request caught her eye. It was from Ensign Angela Martine. Barrows sighed. The _Enterprise_ would be losing one tough woman, but Barrows couldn't blame her. Angela's nuptials had been interrupted by the Romulan attack on the Earth outposts near the neutral zone and then her fiance had died in a phaser coolant leak. It made sense that she'd want to go somewhere where she constantly be faced with memories of Robert. Barrows bumped Angela's request to top priority and forwarded it to the captain.

* * *

**A/N: Barrows appears in Shore Leave and Angela Martine is featured in Balance of Terror.**


	20. The Alphabet Drabbles-O

**Obligation**

"We have an obligation to save these people!"

"We have an obligation to uphold the Prime Directive, Doctor."

"You want us to leave them all to die, Spock?"

"This is not our planet, Doctor. We have no right to interfere with their culture or customs."

"But they're dying needlessly."

"The people have made it clear they desire us to leave. You have made your case, Doctor. You cannot force them to listen to you."

"How do you sleep at night, Spock?"

"Forcing your own beliefs on someone for any reason is never the right thing to do, Doctor."

* * *

**A/N: This is a basic and ongoing sci-fi debate; in fact I just watched another version of this scenario in _Stargate Atlantis. _This is yet another such conversation between Bones and Spock.**


	21. The Alphabet Drabbles-P

**Propriety**

Scotty fidgeted as he stood at attention. Uhura scolded him with a look. Properly chastised, he managed to stay still for a few minutes but was soon tugging at his collar again. "Scotty! What's the matter with you?" Uhura finally demanded.

"Och. It's wearin' these dress uniforms. The trim's itchy and I canna move. What if red alert sounds and I have to dash out and fix somethin'? Nobody will notice if I loosen the top a wee bit."

Uhura shook her head. "You can't show such a lack of propriety at your promotion ceremony, Scotty. Trust me, everyone will notice."


	22. The Alphabet Drabbles-Q

**Quack**

McCoy watched in mild annoyance as the last batch of crewmen hurriedly left sickbay after their physicals. "The lot of the physician," he muttered, "is to be avoided at all costs until a crisis arises."

Scotty, waiting for his own examination, rolled his eyes. "It's not you they're avoiding so much as that saltshaker you wave around. It's unnerving to think a condiment dispenser can cure all that ails ya."

"You calling me a quack, Scotty?"

"Never. But you and I both know a gadget's only as good as its operator. All the fancy technology in the galaxy can't make up for years of experience."


	23. The Alphabet Drabbles-R

**Repulsion**

Lt. Boma reluctantly stepped onto the shuttlecraft. He settled himself into one of the two remaining open seats and waited. He really hadn't wanted to be sent on this mission. Well, the _mission_ wasn't really the problem. The problem was the ranking officer. Boma struggled to repress his repulsion as Commander Spock boarded the shuttle and gave the command to take off. Boma didn't like Vulcans. He didn't like their pointy ears or their dark eyes or their unnatural mind tricks. Vulcans were not like humans and that made Boma uncomfortable. Boma suddenly snapped to attention, feeling Spock's eyes on him. He couldn't tell if the Vulcan was reading his mind or not.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, picking on Boma from ****The Galileo Seven****. That episode upsets me a bit, actually. Not only does the Galileo crew turn on Spock, Kirk leads the entire bridge in laughing at Spock. It's one thing for Kirk and Bones to do that sort of thing among the three of them, but it's not okay to have the entire bridge mocking the first officer. End rant.**


	24. The Alphabet Drabbles-S

**Short**

Uhura turned her back in disgust toward the man seated next to her at the bar. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back only to see the man was not going to take no for an answer. Uhura deliberately plucked his hand off her shoulder and dropped it. The man growled at her. From behind, Uhura heard a familiar Scottish brogue say "Doncha think ya ought to leave the lady alone?" Scotty appeared next to Uhura and gave the man a glare. The man narrowed his eyes and stood. Scotty gulped as he stood nose-to-chest with the man.

**A/N: I guess I stole this scenario from myself. I just get a kick out of Scotty standing up for a lady and suddenly finding himself up against someone much bigger than him.**

* * *

**Stain**

Chekov abruptly stood and walked out of the rec room. He wandered the corridors of the ship, gazing at his hands now and then, occasionally muttering to himself.

Captain Kirk was striding purposefully toward the turbolift when he found Chekov leaning against a wall. Kirk gazed at his young navigator sympathetically. He knew all too well the emotions swirling through the ensign's mind. Regardless of the circumstances, a man's first kill left an indelible stain on mind and heart. Abandoning his current task, Kirk gently took Chekov by the arm and led him back to his own cabin for a drink.

**A/N: Thanks to Satin Ragdoll for the prompt.**


	25. The Alphabet Drabbles-T

**Travesty **

Kirk silently fumed as images played across the viewscreen. As the film ended and the lights in the rec room came up, Kirk stormed out. Spock calmly followed and Dr. McCoy belatedly hurried after them.

They met in Jim's cabin. Leonard rifled through Jim's liquor stash and silently inquired if Spock would like a drink. Spock did. As he poured, Leonard finally spoke. "Jim, it's better to let it out."

"That movie was travesty," Jim said, his voice deadly calm. "They portrayed me as a heartless womanizer who doesn't know how to pause correctly." He grabbed the drink Leonard offered and gulped it down.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to Satin Ragdoll for the prompt. I liked it better than the word I had originally chosen so I didn't do both this time. I don't think Kirk would like to see a movie about his life, so that where this little idea came from.**


	26. The Alphabet Drabbles-U

**Ultimatum**

Sulu and Bailey were enjoying a few drinks at a cantina on shore leave. Just as Sulu returned with refills, a Tellarite and an Orion stopped at the table. The Orion glowered at them while the Tellarite did the talking. "You're at our table," he stated. "My friend doesn't like it when someone takes his table."

Bailey cocked an eyebrow. "I don't see your name anywhere. I didn't think places like this took reservations." Sulu looked at him in surprise. He didn't think it was a good idea to antagonize the pair. "Now, you two find another table or my friend and I can carry you to one."

**A/N: Since I mentioned cantina, I have the cantina music from Star Wars stuck in my head. How about you?**

* * *

**Umbrage**

Sarek calmly observed as his wife walked a bit faster than normal and shut several doors with more force than was strictly necessary. Obviously she had taken umbrage to several of the comments uttered at the meeting. He momentarily permitted himself the slightest of smiles. He often found it amusing when Amanda was angry at other people. Some of the punishments she suggested were physically impossible yet interesting to picture. The other reason why Sarek rather enjoyed when Amanda was upset was that she usually required physical exertion to work off her emotion. Sarek did not expect much sleep tonight.

**A/N: That was exactly 100 words. That doesn't happen often. Oh, I love playing with Sarek and Amanda.** **Yet again another prompt from Satin Ragdoll.**

**antosha tchekhov-Yes, translate away. All I ask is you give me credit and if you post it anywhere, include a link back to the original here. :)**


	27. The Alphabet Drabbles-V

**Vegetable**

"Thank you, Mrs. Sarek," McCoy said as Amanda set a plate before him.

"Please, Leonard, call me Amanda. Don't make me tell you again."

McCoy smiled. "Yes, ma'am." As she left the room, McCoy stared down at his plate. "Spock, what _is _this stuff?"

"It is a Vulcan delicacy, Doctor. It is fortunate your visit coincided with the seasonal availability of these vegetables."

McCoy frowned. On leave, he usually reveled in fried chicken and mint juleps. Neither was available on Vulcan, so with a sigh he lifted his fork and took a bite. The reaction was instant and violent. McCoy coughed and sputtered and blindly fumbled for his glass of water.

* * *

**Veracity**

"I am not questioning your veracity, ensign," Spock said. "As an ancestor of mine once said, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"You're saying Sherlock Holmes was your ancestor?"

"The phrase became common on Earth after it was used by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It has existed on Vulcan since the time of Surak."

"Sure, Mr. Spock," the ensign said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you doubt my word, ensign?"

"I'm just saying that's a little unlikely."

"Unlikely, yes, however not impossible."

**A/N: Satin Ragdoll's prompt. **


	28. The Alphabet Drabbles-W

**Waif **

"Nurse Chapel!" called Kirk. His voice echoed throughout the chamber, causing the waif huddled against the wall to tremble violently. Kirk hunched down and approached the child slowly with hands outstretched. He whispered soothingly, but the child made himself even smaller and began to weep. Kirk decided to wait for Christine rather than frighten the child further. At her appearance the child relaxed a little. He reached for her when she came close enough. She gently scooped him up and looked to the captain. Silently he indicated she should take him up to the ship.

* * *

**Womanizer**

Jim Kirk sat alone in his quarters. The 'test flight' of the NCC-1701-A was going smoothly. His crew was all together again. Jim's only regret at the moment was the absence of Dr. Gillian Taylor. Her goodbye brought a faint smile to his face. Gillian had said goodbye with a glib "I'll call you." He couldn't begin to count the number of women he'd said that same line to. He almost always meant it, but it rarely actually happened. He turned as his door slid open and he asked his visitor, "Bones, do you think I'm a womanizer?"

**A/N: Another Satin Ragdoll prompt. I really enjoyed this one, thank you!**


	29. The Alphabet Drabbles-X

**Xenolith**

"Xeno what?"

"Xenolith."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It is the term for this rock fragment we've just found."

"Spock, I'm a doctor, not a geologist. What's so special about one piece of rock found amongst a bunch of other pieces of rock?"

"The composition of this fragment is entirely different from the rest of the rock surrounding it. In fact, it's entirely different from the composition of anything found on this planet."

"So it's an alien rock."

"That is not the expression I would use, however, that is the logical conclusion."

* * *

**Xenophobia**

The lieutenant looked around the bridge, confused at the silence that followed his remark. Each person he looked at avoided eye contact with him. Finally, he turned to the captain.

"Leave the bridge, Lieutenant," Kirk said, his quiet, even delivery revealing his displeasure far more than an angry shout would have.

"Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"Xenophobia may be tolerated in some places, lieutenant, but my ship is not one of them. Leave the bridge," Kirk repeated. "Your transfer will be requested immediately. If you can't see past your own irrational fears, space travel isn't for you."

**A/N: Another prompt by, you guessed it, Satin Ragdoll. :)**


	30. The Alphabet Drabbles-Y

**Yawn**

"Knock it off, Marlena," Helen complained. "If you yawn one more time, I'm going to order you to sickbay for an examination."

Marlena giggled. "There's no need for that, I assure you. I had a late night is all."

"Oh?" Helen inquired, raising her eyebrows. "Were you with anyone special?"

Marlena smiled. "I don't kiss and tell."

"No, you just kiss and hint," Helen huffed. "I haven't been kissed since...last Christmas."

It was Marlena's turn to raise her eyebrows in question.

"If you can keep a secret, so can I," Helen responded.

**A/N: Virtual points if you can identify these women and what episodes they're from.**

* * *

**Youth**

"My God, Bones, did I ever look that young?" Jim whispered to his friend as he studied the youthful face of Starfleet's newest captain.

McCoy chuckled. "Still do, Jim. Don't forget I'm an old man."

"You? Old? Never."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jim. I'm retiring and that's final." He sighed. "It probably won't do me any good, though. I'll still have to worry about you and what kind of idiotic stunts you'll pull and how you'll survive without me."

Jim smiled wistfully. "It won't be the same without, you, Bones." He added, "I'm sure Spock will miss you, too."

**A/N: For providing this prompt, to Satin Ragdoll acknowledgment goes. (end Yoda-speak)**


	31. The Alphabet Drabbles-Z

**Zen**

"Hey, George," Uhura called as she spotted Ensign Reed. "Chip sent a message."

Reed turned back and listened as Uhura delivered what most would consider a scathing insult. He smiled. "It must have taken him two days in front a dictionary to come up with that. Excuse me, lieutenant. That cannot go unanswered."

Uhura shook her head in amusement as he walked away. She knew his zen response was only because he and Chip Tucker were old friends who got their kicks from trading barbs by proxy. They were really trying to get reactions out of the messengers rather than each other.

* * *

**A/N: Satin Ragdoll, thanks a million for your prompts. I've really enjoyed them, usually much more than the words I picked for myself.**

**The Alphabet Drabbles have concluded. In case you're wondering, yes, I've also included a descendent of Trip. He's not in Starfleet. I see him more like Han Solo-independent, looking out for himself, but unswervingly loyal to his friends.**

**Until I drabble again, feel free to read and review my other stories. (Please? It would make my day.)**


	32. Scars

**Scars**

Leonard McCoy contemplated the pallid form lying on the exam table before him. The alien weapons had done a significant amount of damage, but the injuries were not life-threatening. He expected his patient would make a full recovery, doubtless in record time. What interested him at the moment was the patchwork of scars that marred the patient's chest and back. They bore silent witness to the experiences that had shaped this person into the man he was today—healed burns, deep gashes. Leonard gently ran his fingers over some of the largest marks."I'm so sorry, Spock," he whispered. "I never knew."

* * *

**chronometric . Awardspace . Co . uk (remove spaces and capitals) I just discovered that website for getting prompts. Try it out.**


	33. Scars-Kyle

**Scars-Kyle**

Lt. Kyle pulled his hand away from the transporter controls and shook it vigorously. As he studied it, he frowned. That was definitely going to leave a scar. He summoned Mr. Scott to the transporter room to examine the malfunctioning equipment and then headed to sickbay. He waved at Nurse Chapel as he entered. Without saying a word, he extended his hand. Christine sighed in sympathy. She led the lieutenant to the appropriate machine. "That's the fifth burn we've had today. I hope Mr. Scott gets that stupid thing fixed."

Kyle smiled. "I think you've been spending too much time with Doctor McCoy."

* * *

**I was overtaken by the idea to do 'scars' for a few more characters. We'll see if I continue.**


	34. Scars-Scotty

As Scotty rather awkwardly reached behind Uhura's back to press a button, she sighed. "Scotty, is something wrong with your right hand?"

Scotty blushed and stammered that it was fine.

"Then why exactly do you hide it whenever someone else is around? It seems rather inconvenient, and you're not one to do things without a good reason."

"I...I suppose I'm uncomfortable." He slowly held out his hand for Uhura's inspection. She took it gently and asked, "What happened?"

Scotty looked at the ground. "I was welding something without proper protective gear. My brother had come up behind me and shouted right in my ear. I jumped and jerked the plasma stream. I dinna know how it missed my first two fingers, but it only took the middle."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Scotty. My grandfather lost several fingers working on equipment."

"I suppose it isn't, lass." He smiled.

* * *

**Trek Prompt Generator**

**chronometric . Awardspace . Co . Uk **

**My grandpa and several of his brothers were all missing fingers or parts of fingers due to working with farm equipment, so that inspired Uhura's line. The word scars isn't mentioned, but that's the word that gave me the idea.**


	35. Arena

Kirk ordered the _Enterprise_ to return to Cestus III and then he left the bridge in Sulu's capable hands. Spock, though no verbal invitation had been issued, silently accompanied the captain into the turbolift. He stood, stoic as ever, waiting until his captain saw fit to express what was obviously weighing on his mind.

"I owe you an apology, Spock," Jim finally said. "Don't go all Vulcan on me and assure me it isn't necessary; it is. If I hadn't jumped to the conclusion that the alien ship was part of an invasion, I wouldn't have gone chasing after it into unknown space and I wouldn't have put us all in danger or gotten myself stranded on that planet with the Gorn captain. You were right, Spock. There were other possible explanations, and I should have waited to hear them." Jim frowned a moment. "You _were_ going to interrupt me at some point there, weren't you, Spock?"

Spock merely raised his eyebrows slightly. "Perhaps next time you will listen to me in the first place, Jim, so you do not need to apologize later."

Kirk's gaze flickered to Spock briefly before he turned his eyes back to the wall. He shrugged, not wanting to admit out loud that Spock was right. Again.

* * *

**A/N: I just watched Arena and Kirk struck me as being particularly rude to Spock and generally belligerent in the beginning, so I decided to rewrite the final scene. **


	36. Scars-Riley

Kevin Riley sat alone at the crowded bar. He wanted nothing more than to drink to the point of oblivion, but he was on duty in the morning and the captain never looked kindly on anyone missing a shift due to a hangover.

He was nursing his third, and probably final, drink when he was dragged back into the present by the sound of a stool scraping against the floor. He turned, surprised to see Jim Kirk sitting next to him.

Kirk ordered two more of the concoction Riley had been drinking. "Wounds heal, but they leave scars," Jim said. "Sometimes you need to forget." He raised his glass. "To the victims of Tarsus IV." He and Riley downed their drinks simultaneously. Jim motioned the bartender to fetch two more. "You and I are both off-duty tomorrow, Kevin."

Kevin could only raise his glass in acknowledgment. Tonight was not a night for words.

* * *

**A/N: This would take place immediately after The Conscience of the King. I have developed an extensive head canon around the events of Tarsus IV that someday may make an appearance here on FF.**


	37. Collision

Amanda was running late. She didn't notice the man directly in her path until he exclaimed, "Whoa, there, little lady!"

She put a hand to her mouth, shocked that she had nearly plowed over an elderly man. He brushed off her concern. "No harm done. I'm not so old that a pretty girl can hurt me."

Amanda smiled. "I am sorry. I'm late for work and I have so much to do before I get there."

The man chivalrously took Amanda's arm. "I'll escort you. Nobody can complain about you being late for assisting a helpless old man." He winked.

"It's worth a try, but I doubt it'll work on my boss."

The pair chatted lightly until they arrived at the Vulcan wing of the Federation embassy. "You work here?" the man asked.

Amanda nodded, missing the mischievous glint in the old man's eyes. He adamantly refused to let her go inside alone and was still holding her arm when they arrived at Amanda's desk. As soon as her PADD hit the desk, her boss emerged from his office and gave her what she called 'the glare of disappointment.'

She began to apologize, but the old man cut her off. "Don't be too hard on her now. She's only late because she ran me down and then walked with me a ways to make sure I was all right."

Sarek of Vulcan nodded once gravely. "It would take a great deal more than a collision with my assistant to injure you. Though I must caution you against running late in the future. Perhaps other elderly men have not as much fortitude as Mr. Tucker."

Mr. Tucker leaned in to Amanda slightly, but didn't whisper his next words. "You weren't kidding about your boss being a tight ass."

Amanda flushed deep red while her eyes widened in horror. "I never said that!" she hurried to defend herself.

"I am confident you did not, Miss Grayson." Turning to Mr. Tucker, whose eyes had glittered with interest upon hearing her name, Sarek said, "Perhaps we should give Miss Grayson a 'break,' as you say."

Mr. Tucker nodded. "Sorry about that," he said to Amanda. "He's used to it by now. We're family."

Amanda looked at Sarek, thoroughly puzzled. A human and Vulcan who considered themselves family?

"Miss Grayson, meet Charles Tucker III. He is bonded to my kinswoman T'Pol."

"Trip Tucker?" Amanda repeated.

"At your service," he replied with a slight but very dashing bow.

Amanda smiled to herself. She couldn't explain it, but she had the feeling that Sarek's family was going to continue to make Vulcan/human history for a long time to come.

* * *

**A/N: I will never forgive _Enterprise _for killing off Trip they way they did. I will never forgive them for the whole episode These are the Voyages, in fact. In my version of the Trek 'verse, Trip and T'Pol go on to be the first human/Vulcan couple and T'Pol is related to Sarek, which means that Sarek has a touch of rebellion in his blood, therefore he goes on to marry Amanda and he passes that trait to Spock, who joins Starfleet in spite of his father. Big happy Trek family circle. :D**


	38. Pet

Scotty looked on in dismay as the tiny creature in Uhura's arms filled the deck with flying fur. He began muttering under his breath about having to clean every air filter on the ship every day from here to kingdom come. He stopped the moment Uhura turned her deep brown eyes to him and asked, "Don't you just love him, Scotty?"

"Ay," Scotty nodded unconvincingly. Uhura getting a new pet never turned out well.

She began to rave about what a deal the meerka merchant had given her. "And I asked around to make sure this adorable little guy wasn't going to reproduce exponentially and take over a whole planet, yes, I did," she said to Scotty while snuggling the meerka.

At a ridiculously early hour the next morning, Uhura was frantically buzzing Scotty's door. Groggily, Scotty summoned her inside and tried to look concerned as Uhura told him about her little pet's mysterious disappearance. He gallantly proposed that he get up immediately and begin scanning the ship for meerka life-signs. Uhura smiled gratefully. "I knew I could count on you, Scotty." She left him to get ready and headed to the security sector to wait for him.

Scotty couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he headed out, knowing exactly what the life-signs detector would show. Captain Kirk had told him in no uncertain terms that small furry creatures brought on board by Lieutenant Uhura were to be immediately, but humanely, disposed of, so Scotty had sent the unfortunate furball on a little space adventure as a gift to Miri and the Onlies. He and the captain had sworn to secrecy on the subject, however, and the pet's loss was to remain a mystery forever unsolved.

* * *

**A/N: Found this idea in the Star Trek forums. (Live Long and Prosper: The Star Trek ChallengeThis is a medical bay, not a veterinarian's office!/Writing challenge)**


End file.
